


Autodidacta

by Adhara



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-23 13:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhara/pseuds/Adhara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara siempre ha preferido aprender por su cuenta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autodidacta

No la enseñaron a perder. A Kara la enseñaron primero a callarse la boca, y después, mucho después, a no callarse jamás. A beber a escondidas y a beber a la luz del día, a golpear en el punto más débil primero con los puños, después con los simuladores de vuelo. La enseñaron a pensar como los demás y ella se ocupó de aprender a pensar por sí misma, cuando descubrió que los demás solían estar equivocados. La exigieron ser la mejor y aprendió a serlo, ella sola.

No sabe hacer otra cosa. Y cuando Nueva Caprica explota, cuando las Colonias saltan por los aires, no se permite ni por un instante pensar que han perdido. Porque eso intentaron enseñárselo, a golpes y a gritos, y no piensa dejar que funcione.


End file.
